Friends
Friends are an important aspect of gameplay. They are other people who also play the game, and they can be presented with a gift or a treasure chest dropped in their towns (each contains one ) once every 24 hours. Friends Menu Friends are accessed by tapping on the Profile icon next to the Level Experience Bar, then pressing the "Friends" button at the bottom center of the screen. The Friends screen is a transparent interface that contains the "Friends", "Invite", and "Inbox" menu tabs, along with a refresh button, on the left side of the pop-up. While in the Friends menu, your , , current VIP level, and current will be displayed along the top of the screen. The current Friends menu was added during the design overhaul of Update 3.5. Friends The default view when opening the Friends screen is the top menu tab on the left, Friends. When viewing the list of Friends, the first two will always be Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance. The rest of the list is ordered from highest to lowest level, with the VIP players listed first. Players can gift other players by clicking "Gift All" at the top of the list, or individually clicking on the green heart button to the right of each in-game name. Next to the heart button is the blue house button, which allows players to visit their friends' towns. Every 24 hours, a treasure chest containing one can be gifted to that player while visiting. * Please note: Friends will be listed by their in-game name, not their code number. If you prefer to send treasure chests with others in an even exchange, be sure to provide your in-game name along with your code. There is no way to confirm who has sent you a treasure chest, however. For those players under the age of 13, the game automatically provides eight friends (two for update 2.4 onwards): Princess Celestia (level 50), Princess Cadance (level 40), Spike (level 30), Rainbow Dash (level 2), Pinkie Pie (level 20), Applejack (level 50), Fluttershy (level 30), and Rarity (level 30). They all have towns that can be visited, but the state of their towns does not match their reported level. Princess Cadance, Spike and Rainbow Dash's town layouts are the same. Invite The Invite screen, accessed using the center tab on the left in the Friends menu, contains three main features: the "Add New Friend" code entry interface for adding new friends, the "My Code" interface for copying your Friend Code into clipboard memory, and the "[https://mlp-gameloft.wikia.com/wiki/Refer_a_Friend_Reward Referred Friends]" list, which tracks the progress of players who entered your code in their referral section after they played the game introduction. Friend Codes Early versions of the game, prior to Update 2.3, had a feature which allowed players to add others via username on several social networking websites. This feature was removed after the Child Online Protection Act (COPA) was passed. Update 2.4 reintroduced the Friends function fully by implementing Friend '''Codes, unique multi-character hexadecimal codes assigned to each player upon playing the game for the first time. '''Friend Codes are comprised of hexadecimal (0-9/A-F) codes from four to seven characters in length, and are used to add Friends in-game. Inbox The Inbox is where players receive messages about friends' activity, some which generate hearts, and some which do not. The Inbox is accessed using the bottom tab on the left in the Friends menu (see above picture). Messages that generate hearts include notifications of new gift received, or announcements of friends who chose to dance with you in the Equestria Girls minigame. Messages that do not generate hearts include updates when your Crystal Mine minigame high score has been beaten, and invitation requests to add a new Friend. When messages are received, a number will display next to the Profile Menu icon in-game as an alert. In addition, the total number of messages displays on the envelope image on the Inbox tab. Directory of Friends An online directory has been created to allow players to add their MLP codes to a list. In addition to codes, players provide their in-game Pony Name (ID) and answer simple questions about gifting. By joining the directory, players will increase their chances of making new Friends, thus earning more hearts from social activities. Submitting your answers on the form will automatically populate the directory list (which is a Google Docs Spreadsheet). For those players who are seeking new players to invite, the directory makes the Friend codes easier to find, instead of having to scroll through pages of comments below or in other forums. Add your game information to the directory using this Google form: * Directory Form: [http://goo.gl/forms/cpeFjudlHf Join the MLP Directory of Friend Codes!] Use the directory to locate codes to invite new friends to your MLP social list. * Directory List: [https://goo.gl/c9lAvm My Little Pony App Friend Codes] New Players For players who are new to the game, i.e. below level 10, when asked to enter the code of the person who referred you to play, select someone's code as a surprise if you don't actually have a referral! For more experienced players wondering how to get someone to add them, please refer to how the reward system works here: [https://mlp-gameloft.wikia.com/wiki/Refer_a_Friend_Reward Referred Friends]. Tips You can use the Data menu to sort the list by newest first, platform used, code number or pony name to find people more easily. If you need to edit your entry, either return to the form you filled out and update it (if you saved it when prompted), or email the editor of the Directory (see below). Please note that now most players can add friends from other platforms. You will be able to send them gifts and dance with them, but you may or may not be able to visit their towns and leave them treasure chests. Amazon Underground users, however, should sort the directory by platform used, since AU users can only friend other AU users. Highlight or select the entire spreadsheet (click empty box above the 1 and left of A), click Data, then Sort Range, check Data has header row, then sort by On What Platform..., then click Sort. If you find that you are unable to add many of the codes, mostly because of players with "different versions", reverse sort by timestamp to list the newest entries first. They will tend to be current players with updated games. Highlight or select the entire spreadsheet (click empty box above the 1 and left of A), click Data, then Sort Range, check Data has header row, then sort by Timestamp, choose Z->A, then click Sort. Frequently asked questions: * Where do I find my '''Friend' Code?'' To locate your code, go to your Profile Menu at the top left of your screen next to the Experience Bar (or Menu Scroll at the top right of the screen for earlier versions), navigate to Friends using the tabs at the bottom (or click the Social horseshoe icon), then go to the Invite menu. * What is my in-game ID? Your in-game ID, or game name, can easily be found by looking at Leaderboard lists. If you enter the Equestria Girls mini-game, for example, your highest score is listed beside your game name. It generally appears as a two word name, like Blossom Cake. Note: this is not always the case, and old friends and players on the leaderboards who stopped playing the game entirely prior to Update 2.4 will still have their old social network usernames listed. * What is my character icon or picture? Your character icon (which will be one of nine or so My Little Pony game characters like Spike, Princess Cadance, or Rarity) always appears next to your in-game ID on a Leaderboard. If your character isn't on the list, please contact the Directory editor (see below), so it can be added to the list of options. * Why is my '''Friend' Code listed as ###+E##, that's not what I entered in the form?'' Google sheets and forms have a bug that changes certain numbers or strings of characters into scientific E notation. If your ID is a long number, or if it is a bunch of numbers with only one letter E in the middle, the form will change it. If this happens, please add a single quote mark before your ID, or add in a space, or even add some dashes. Directory Contact If you have any problems with your Directory of Friend Codes entry, please message the Directory editor here at this wiki with your issue. Category:Features